Letters From You
by symmetrypop
Summary: Dean Winchester has no family to care for and no one to write him a letter once he's away and stationed in California for the war. Castiel is a man he meets at his favorite cafe for pie. Will it be love at first sight? Or does he fall in love through the letters? And will Castiel be waiting for the love of a traveling solider.(( summary sucks. Will update it when it's better))


Dean had 6 hours, 6 hours left until he had to get on a bus and go from Kansas to California to be stationed for war. He lived a lonely life. His parents and his younger brother Sam (only at the age of two years making Dean six) died in a house fire that he caused by leaving the stove on after he blew the fire out. The gas filled the house and when his mother went to light a candle...the house went up in flames. His father woke him up in a panic and ushered him out of the house and told him to wait by the car. He watched as his father ran back into the house and up the stairs to most likely to grab his brother, but he they never came out. 

Two days ago was his eighteenth birthday and he treated himself to a slice of pie in a small cafe. He decided to go back there and have one more slice before he had to walked into the cafe a bit uncomfortably, thinking everyone was staring at him in his army greens. As he sat in a booth he realized that he didn't have anyone to write to or anyone to come home to. Which wasn't much of a bad thing, because he never did nothing really would change, but as most of the others in his group talked about how exciting it was to write and receive letters and he was kinda sad that he would never get the chance. In ways it made him a bit sad. A waiter came up to him to take his order and words got caught in his mouth.

The man standing in front of him had some amazingly bright blue eyes, and he really couldn't help but stare. He took a deep breath and smiled a bit shy that he was staring at this stranger. His smile was full of sadness he knew he couldn't hide and he knew that the other man could tell. "I know you're working,,,but do you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low" He admitted, looking away " but you don't have to..."

Castiel looked out the windows of the same cafe he worked for the past couple years, the same scene, and then same people wondered in and out. A routine of pure simplicity. He worked long ours and usually worked till the night, closing up shop late after everyone left. Thankfully today was not one of those days and he could soon go home. He heard the familiar jingle of the doors to the cafe signalling yet another guest, he sighed but put on another joyful smile and made his way over. The routine expression quickly turned into a real, genuine smile upon seeing exacting who was sitting in his section of the cafe. Cas coughed and rubbed his now sweaty hands on his apron.

The brunette had seen the other man a few times before, just as a passing, but he'd never sat down in Cas' section. Of course, that didn't mean Cas was oblivious to who exactly the man was. Dean Winchester was definitely known around the small town, some knew him because of the pity they felt for him while others knew of how he flirted. Castiel didn't really think it mattered one way or another as he walked over. How may I help you came out of his mouth like a pre-recorded parrot and he flushed as Dean looked up at him and seemed to just stare.

When Dean asked him to sit down and just talk to him Cas was sorely tempted, but he really couldn't. "I would really love too but..." he looked around for his manager, "I can't right now." Cas smiled though as he checked the underside of his wrist where his watch lay. "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." He wrote down Dean's order of pie and practically skipped his way to behind the counter.

Dean always got the same look whether it being a happy smile that read 'Oh it's Dean Winchester. Man he's so handsome. Oh goodness he's actually talking to me' And clearly his waiter had that smile going. But he would always choose that smile over the smile with sadness behind it that read 'poor kid, what happened to his family was so tragic. I feel so sorry for him' Which was the smile he got often thanks to living in such a small town in Kansas. Everyone knew everyone but it felt like everyone knew more about him just because something bad actually happened and he was the only one left to tell the tale.

The blue eyed waiter brought him his pie and he had the chance to look at the name tag " Thank you Castiel" He said as he began to take a bite out of the pie. The warm flavors to apple and cinnamon ran around in his mouth causing a little moan to slip from his lips. He really wished he went to this cafe a bit more often with how amazing this pie was. His been here twice and he knew it was the one place he was going to miss the most.

He knew the man had an hour before he got the chance to leave so he took as long as he could with his amazing pie so he wouldn't have to wait too long. He pulled out his shitty little flip phone and checked the time. It was about seven minutes tell the hour was up. So he took his receipt and paid the little tab of only $1.99, which was $2.08 with tax. Which was good because that's all he had on him.

Dean walked to the front of the cafe and stood out of the way. He hoped he wasn't told to leave. He just wanted to make sure when his blue eyed waiter got off that he would find him easily. He pulled out his phone and looked through old messages. It was filled with messages from girls and guys that were not his friends...just mostly one night stands. He filled his gap of loneliness with sex and alcohol, which he got a lot of shit for but he always told them to be glad it wasn't drugs.

He sighed and went to the 'delete all' button and pressed 'OK'. He really hoped the other didn't stand him up cause he was really cute and he never seen the other in this town before.


End file.
